The Experiment
by ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm
Summary: Sherlock impregnates himself and Watson isn't too thrilled. (Mpreg - rated 'M' because of its bizarre content.) Don't like? Don't read. Thank you for your cooperation.


"Watson, how is everything checking out?" Sherlock Holmes pulled down his white t-shirt to cover his growing bump. He was laying on his bed and looking at Watson's inquisitive eyes.

"Well, all things considering, you and the... 'baby' are both healthy." Dr. Joan Watson was still trying to comprehend the fact that her male roommate was five months pregnant.

"Excellent." He stood up quickly from the bed and just as quickly regained his balance as the weight from his larger middle caused him to stumble. "Now, shall we continue the investigation?"

"Wait, Sherlock." Watson rose from her chair and followed the energetic man down the stairs. "You started 'showing' and feeling movement a few weeks ago. You won't be able to hide your condition for much longer. You need to either go ahead and tell Captain Gregson what's going on or find a damn good reason to lay low for a while."

Sherlock paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked over his shoulder at Watson as she caught up to him. "Watson I assure you I am in complete control over the situation and nothing will-"

"What?" Watson interrupted anxiously. "Go wrong? You're a PREGNANT MAN, Sherlock. A scientific marvel and medical impossibility. You can't ever know what-"

"Yes, Watson. I know what I am. I also know WHO I am. I am a consulting detective and the city relies on me to assist in locking away the villainous scum that plagues the streets. The same streets that my child will soon come to know." He unconsciously put his hand on his stomach as he spoke. "And just as I cannot assume what the future holds for my child or myself, neither can you."

Watson sighed in tired defeat. "Yeah, I know. But as your doctor AND your friend, please. Take it easy. You keep working on cases but stay off the street. Please?"

"Very well Watson. After this case is solved I will reside to a reclusive lifestyle until after the child is born. Will that satisfy your concern?"

"Yes."

-

Six months prior Sherlock began experimenting with the prospect of a male conceiving a child out of curiosity. When Watson asked him why he was suddenly curious about childbearing he informed her that women were not the only gender with a 'biological clock' ticking away.

Three weeks after a few trial an error tests with donations from the local fertility clinics, Sherlock finally found a way to theoretically carry a child to term in a male body. He was successful.

Sherlock managed to keep his condition secret for about six weeks until he began exhibiting symptoms indicative of early pregnancy. Watson of course figured he had the flu and suggested that he treated it as such.

As the weeks passed and Sherlock's 'health' seemed unchanged and his appetite increased Watson became suspicious. Once his belly began to show he had to come clean about his experiments.

Watson was reluctant to believe her roommates outrageous claim, that is, until he suggested that she check his belly for herself. There was mistaking or denying what she felt growing inside her friends abdomen.

-

"Sherlock, drink this." Watson brought Sherlock a bottle of water.

"Why thank you Watson, as if my excessive urinary output wasn't inconvenient enough as it is."

"Don't blame me, you did this to yourself. I'm only your doctor. Drink."

Sherlock obeyed Watson and drank the water, although he missed having coffee.

"Sherlock." She sat in the armchair and watched as he dug through the pile of files on the floor around him.

"Hm?" He never looked up.

"When it's, 'time', how're you... WE, going to handle it?"

Sherlock's hands froze in mid-motion. "I think a C-section would be the most likely option."

"And who is going to..."

Sherlock just looked at her smugly.

"No. No, no, no, NO!"

"Watson, I doubt my body will fully 'adapt' to the necessary anatomy required for natural birth. It is the only way and you're the only person that I trust."

 **-End**

 ***** Feel free to continue the story, just don't kill anyone. *****


End file.
